


If fate allows it.

by ChelC



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Being Lost, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Out of Character--? Idk they're kids in this, Shopping Malls, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelC/pseuds/ChelC
Summary: "Ren looked at Nayuta once more and happily introduced himself, “Hi! My name is Nanahoshi Ren, it looks like we’re the same age Nayuta-kun.” Nayuta only looked at him, his crimson eyes only glared at Ren’s violet ones, Ren waited for an answer—he got nothing. “U-uhm, what do you like to do? I really like watching Star Five in Saturday mornings, I really like Star Five, I even brought Star Red! See?” Ren proudly showed off his Star Red figurine, showing it off proudly. He looked at Nayuta expectedly, only to be met with silence from the white haired boy once more."or,In which 7 year old Nayuta gets lost in the mall while 7 year old Ren tries to comfort and talk to him.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	If fate allows it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To the people who organized NAYUREN WEEK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+the+people+who+organized+NAYUREN+WEEK).



> Nayuren Week has started! *Pops party poppers*
> 
> I did this in like, an hour so I don't know if the characterizations are right especially because, they are well, kids in this so I made Nayuta a lot more carefree and open, he still has the same walls but it's easier to break. His dad never left him yet in this so Nayuta doesn't hate him 100% yet.

“Mom let’s got to Lapi after this please!!” 

“Yes darling, we’ll go there as soon as I buy new outfits for you after all my baby boy is growing so fast already.” 

Ren’s violet tinted eyes immediately lit up when he heard his mom say they’re going to his favorite restaurant after shopping some more stores in the mall, the mall was quite big and has a lot of burger joints inside but the child knows that the food in Lucky Pierrot tastes the best in the world. Ren held his mom’s hands closer holding his small star red figurine closer when the two walked into a more crowded area inside the mall―they were getting closer in the clothing store his mom likes to go and buy clothes too. The child didn’t really mind what his Mom buys for him, all he knows that his mom like to buy blue colored clothes for him. 

As they walked through the crowded mall, Ren noticed that there was a boy that is similar to his age amongst the crowd. The young boy stood near an escalator without a parent near him―the boy has the most distinctive warm crimson eyes Ren has ever seen and messy platinum white hair that is oddly styled with two tufts of hair. The boy Ren saw wasn’t very hard to ignore, there were also a few people who glanced at the white-haired boy in fascination. Ren’s mom is no different.

“R-ren, that boy over there―do you see him?” asked Ren’s mom.

“I see him too Mom.” said Ren, he looked at his mom and notice her slightly troubled expression, “Is something wrong?”

The older woman looked at the kid near the escalator once again, her eyes seemed very troubled and it’s very evident with her current expression. “I think the child over there is lost dear, it seems that the isn’t anyone who looks like a guardian or relative near him…I think he’s lost.” 

Ren widened his eyes, and looked at the boy once again, this time, Ren looked more into the scene—it’s true there isn’t anyone who’s with the child that could be a relative or guardian. Ren also noticed the slightly troubled expression painted on the boy’s pale face. Ren tugged his Mom’s skirt and said, “Mom let’s go help him! That’s what heroes like Star Red do right?” His mom smiled and nodded, “Of course, come now child, let’s go help the boy.” 

The two walked closer and closer to the boy, as they walked closer, Ren took notice that the boy is pale―so pale that Ren thinks is kind of unhealthy. When they reached the boy, Ms. Nanahoshi asked sweetly, “I’m sorry for bothering you but are you lost? I just noticed that you don’t have anyone with you right now…” they boy in question finally noticed them, his crimson eyes widened in shock yet it appears that the boy doesn’t want to answer at all. Ren took notice of it and immediately held the white-haired boy’s hand. _The white-haired boy’s hands felt cold ― ”_ Don’t worry! We’re only here to help you! Hey, what’s your name?”

Ren tried his best to put out his best smile, just like those heroes on TV where they smile widely to ensure a civilian’s safety, he wanted to make the boy in front of him feel safe. The boy looked at him with a confused expression because of the sudden touch but that didn’t matter because he answered, “A-Asahi Nayuta…and I’m not―I mean…I _am_ lost…” 

“What’s your guardian’s name Asahi-kun?”

“A-asahi Hiroko…She’s my mom.”

The two boys heard Ren’s mom gasp, “Oh dear, wait right here—Ren, Asahi-kun, I’ll go talk to help services near here, stay where you are and don’t accept any Stranger’s invite, I mean it.” Ren nodded while Nayuta sighed. Ren hugged his mom, “Yes mom! I’ll stay here and help Nayuta-kun!”. The older woman smiled and hugged back, and then walked away from them to find the nearest help services.

Ren looked at Nayuta once more and happily introduced himself, “Hi! My name is Nanahoshi Ren, it looks like we’re the same age Nayuta-kun.” Nayuta looked at him, his crimson eyes only glared at Ren’s violet ones, Ren waited for an answer—he got nothing. “U-Uhm, what do you like to do? I really like watching Star Five on Saturday mornings, I like Star Five, I even brought Star Red! See?” Ren showed off his Star Red figurine, showing it off proudly. He looked at Nayuta expectedly, only to be met with silence from the white-haired boy once more. 

Ren frowned, was he too annoying? His classmates always said that Ren was too noisy when he talks a lot about Star Five, nobody really wanted to talk to him whether or not it’s about his interests or not. He always felt lonely at school and the only people who even bother to talk to him were his mother and father who loved him dearly. “Ah…I’m sorry if I— “ 

“I like singing…” 

Ren looked at Nayuta in surprise, then Ren felt his mouth curve upward once again, “I also like singing! I went to a festival with my father once and I thought it would be boring but it was never that! I was everything BUT boring!” Nayuta looked at Ren and smiled slightly.

“I like music festivals too and it really is not boring. Do you also feel that? You know…that feeling?”

The blue-haired boy nodded enthusiastically—“Yes I do! So what type of songs do you like Nayuta-Kun? I really like singing Star Five songs—hey you should sing it with me!” The boy answered back, “I don’t watch Star Five…but I like ONE OK ROCK or something…” “What’s one ok rock?” “Ah you see it’s like this…―”

_They finally found common ground, huh._

* * *

They talked for what it seemed like hours but in truth, it was probably just 10 minutes or something, the two talked about a lot of stuff but it was mostly music, it was as if music is the thing that keeps the two talking non-stop. Nayuta at first seemed a bit reserved but he quickly warmed up to Ren to the point that he even calls him “Ren” rather than “Nanahoshi”; Ren was the same, in the crowded mall they stuck like superglue, they shared their fascination with music and learned about a lot of things about each other. Ren took notice that Nayuta has a very distinctive vocabulary where it might look odd to some but Ren quickly got used to it. 

“I actually play the piano a lot, I hope someday I could stop playing old pieces and start composing songs by myself.” 

“Wow, you play the Piano Nayuta-kun? That’s so cool!”

“My mom said that I’m good at it already but I always wanted to do better, if I make a song all by myself hopefully Mom and Dad would stop fighting all night…”

Ren looked at Nayuta in horror, Nayuta’s parents are always fighting? That must’ve been very sad for Nayuta-kun, Ren didn’t experience his own parents fighting much so it must be really hard for Nayuta to endure all of it. 

“When I show him the song I’m working on hopefully he would see that I’m not useless like he says I am.” Determined, Nayuta looked at his two small hands, “I’ll show him…”

“Nayuta-kun is never useless! No one is! The song you’re working on must be amazing Nayuta-kun, from how much I heard you talk about music, for sure you’ll move your father’s heart!”

Ren tried his best to cheer and support Nayuta-kun, telling him more encouragements. Nayuta only sighed and shifted a little bit, “I have a medical problem that makes it harder for me to sing…my father never really liked that one thing about me…he tried everything to fix me—I tried to be the child he envisioned…I’m still trying for mom’s sake…I’m never going to give up— _no one can stop me._ ” 

“I admire Nayuta-kun’s passion…I hope someday you’ll reach that goal that you yearn for. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do right now but it seems like you already have your whole future planned out. I want to be more like you Nayuta-kun!” 

Nayuta let out a small huff, but he let out a small smile nonetheless. Ren really admired Nayuta, his passion for singing is unmatched and from what he learned, he loves his mother dearly. Nayuta might be a bit rough around the edges but there’s no doubt that there’s a soft spot inside him. 

“Nayuta dear! I was looking everywhere for you—!” Yelled a lady with striking crimson eyes similar to Nayuta. Beside her was Ren’s mom who is in a hurry as well. The lady immediately hugged Nayuta and cried quite a bit, Nayuta hugged back—surprised.

“I’m sorry I lost you! It was all my fault…It’s just the I saw your father, with a w—never mind that darling, are you okay?” 

“Yes, mom.”

The woman looked back at the two Nanahoshi gratefully, she had tears in her eyes and smiled happily, “Thank you so much for helping my son here, I was worried sick—Nanahoshi-san thank you very much!” 

“The pleasure is mine Asahi-san.”

It seems the two boys’ long and unforgettable conversation would be over. Ren didn’t take the time to hug Nayuta tightly—Nayuta froze by the sudden touch but hugged back nonetheless. 

“I hope we’ll meet again soon Nayuta-kun! I want to hear your songs in the future.” 

“Well…since we love music and singing so much…I think we could meet again, we could even meet at the same stage in the future…you know...”

“Stage?” 

“I’ll never give up this dream of mine so you should do the same.”

“O-of Course Nayuta-kun! I’ll do the same, someday, I’m sure of it—if fate will allow it, we’ll meet again.”

Nayuta looked at the boy and smiled, they hugged each other once again and after a few more minutes, the two said goodbye.

_They’ll meet again someday, they’re sure of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I would join day two because I'll be busy but I'll try to do at least 3 prompts this week.


End file.
